


Girl Detectives

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Holding Hands, ToT: Chocolate Box, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Quick pencil sketch of Hazel and Daisy.





	Girl Detectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossy_Bench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I've only read the first book (so far) so I'm not familiar with all the characters in your letter, but I couldn't let this prompt sit unfilled!


End file.
